Halloween Surprises
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Tohru and the gang go trick or treating with Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Yuki goes to take them up to a house, but there is trouble. Please read and review!


_Hey everyone! I hope you all have a Happy __Halloween__! I know I will! Well, I wanted to do a __Halloween__ fanfic, so I decided to do a Fruits Basket one. I hope you all enjoy this. I think this is somewhat pretty weird because I haven't done anything like this except for the Missing High School Students fanfic. That was really stupid._

_I love __Halloween__! It is my favorite holiday. I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Fruits Basket or anything like that

---------------

Today was the holiday of scary costumes. Most of the occupants of the city do nothing about the holiday known as Halloween. Some of these occupants celebrate this holiday, but not most. Tonight was a night of Trick-or-Treating for all the occupants of the certain cities that celebrated it. Among these occupants were the Sohmas, Tohru Honda, Uotani, and Saki Hanajima.

Hanajima was dressed as a Goth, but that wasn't that much of an improvement. She wore a black dress with black gloves on. She had black shoes to match. Her hair was pulled up into a bun to have some cool air blow on her neck. The only thing else you could see was the color of her skin that was the only different type of color. So she basically only had on two colors: white and black.

Uotani was dressed as a gang member from her old days in a gang. She was dressed in an overcoat that was red and had a design on the back of it. The design was the same as it was when we she was in the gang before she met Tohru and Hanajima. (A/N-Sorry, but I don't know what kind of clothes she had when she was in the gang! Please don't kill me for not knowing. Yori-chan, can you tell me what she wore?? Arigato!)

Tohru had on a costume that Ayame Sohma had given her from his shop. It was a navy blue kimono with a light blue sash to tie around the middle. She had on the clogs that normal people wear with that type of kimono. She was surprised that Ayame had this in his shop, but seriously, who would have that in there?

Yuki and Kyou were gone with the girls along with Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro. Yuki was dressed as a girl, not that it would be an improvement. He kind of looks likes one anyway. He had on a kimono like Tohru's, but his was red with a pink sash on to tie the middle as well. He had on heels instead of clogs like Tohru. He also got his costume from his brother Ayame.

Kyou was dressed as a cat, but he was a cat, so he didn't have to put much effort into his costume. He was an orange cat with ears to look like his other ones when he turns into the cat from the zodiac. He found a tail to match like he would with his other tail. He kind of didn't like Halloween at all, but since he was with Tohru, he did try to put SOME effort into his costume.

Momiji was dressed as a super hyper rabbit, but too bad he was one already. He wore a yellow rabbit costume that he also got from Ayame. The reason he was with Tohru and the others is because Momo was with their mother and father, and his father didn't want Momo and Momiji meeting each other. He doesn't want to make the mistake of his daughter meeting the rabbit from the zodiac, even though it wouldn't be bad. She had a right to know her brother.

Kisa was dressed like Tohru, except her kimono was orange with a light orange sash. She had clogs on that were also orange. Her hair was tied into a bun. She had make-up on her face to make her look like a Geisha. She had a fan to go along with her costume. She also got her costume at Ayame's shop. Everyone was surprised to find that most of their costumes were found at Ayame's shop in town.

Hiro was dressed as an army guard. He had on a camouflage outfit and hat. He also had on combat boots to make him look like he really was in the army. He had toy guns at his side. He had to find his costume somewhere else though. Ayame didn't have that type of costume.

While on this night on Halloween, everyone was enjoying themselves. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji went to almost every house on the block collecting candy. Hiro wanted to play a few tricks on the houses, but didn't because of Kyou and Yuki telling him not to or he would be in trouble when they finished.

When Yuki went up with the kids, they rang the doorbell and out came a lady and a man. He had candy for the little ones and Yuki.

When he saw Yuki's costume, the man said, "Hey, kid, what are you supposed to be? You look like a girl already without this costume. Did you want to dress-up in a better looking girl outfit or something?"

"Excuse me? I'm a guy. My name is Yuki Sohma. I am only a guy for heaven's sake," said Yuki. Once he saw the kids leave, he turned back to the man and lady. "I would shut my mouth if you don't want to get hurt. I'm a _guy_, NOT a _girl_. Do you understand me mister?"

The wife nodded, but his man said, "Who do you think you are by just coming up here and threatening me and my wife?! You have not right to do that!"

"Actually, sir, I have every right. I am just saying that I'm not a girl but a guy. I had no intention to threaten your wife."

Down at the curb of the road, everyone else was waiting for Yuki. After waiting a few more minutes, and Yuki was still talking to the man, Kyou and Uotani had enough waste of time. Kyou yelled out to Yuki, "Come on you darn rat! We still have a lot of houses to hit before we have to go back to Shigure's! What are you even doing up there?!"

The man and lady looked down at the curb of their yard and saw the group who was with the guy in front of them. She called down to them, "There seems to be an argument with him and my husband. They might be fighting in a little bit. I hope this young boy knows how to take care of himself. He might get hurt."

Kyou didn't here the lady. He was too far enough to only here her mumble something. Kyou said to Yuki, "Come on rat-boy!! It's time to go check out the other houses before Shigure wants us home!!"

"I'm coming, you mangy cat! just let me handle this man here for a minute," said Yuki as he looked towards Kyou and the rest of group. He turned back towards to the man and said, "I hope you both have a happy Halloween and a very good night."

With that, he didn't listen to the man call him back and so he left to go back to the group of zodiac members and humans. However, Yuki didn't get to rid his mind of what that man said because every house he went with the kids, he was always considered a girl wearing another girl's outfit, which, to the owners of the houses he went to, thought he was anyway!

When they were done, Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru took Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji home. Uo-chan and Hana-chan left after waiting for Yuki for the second time when he went to take the kids to the houses for their candy. He was going to get into a fight on Halloween, but never really did after he calmed down.

When everyone was home, Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru made their way to their home at Shigure's. When they arrived in sight of the house, they saw Shigure looking down on a wailing editor. They knew that he must not have given her the manuscript, but didn't say anything as they walked past them into the house. However, Tohru went into Shigure's study and grabbed the completed manuscript and gave it to the now bawling editor. Shigure was shocked to see his 'precious flower' give the manuscript to his editor without any jokes or anything. He was even having fun with Halloween by doing the 'Trick' part of the 'Trick-or-Treat' saying!

---------------

_Well, what do you all think? I think it might be a little bit lame. I mean, only four people talked in this! That was Kyou, Yuki, the man, and the lady! Oh well! I tried. Well, please review this, so I know what YOU think about this instead since my opinions kind of don't matter here. I do know from Yori Hayashi that THIS would necer happen, but this is my fanfic for Halloween._

_Ichigo-2007 _


End file.
